YGO Pep Ralley
by KittyCatz
Summary: So enjoy this, read & review and all that. My friend is helping me with this. We got this idea from a REALLY BORRING "football" game. Y'know 'touch football? Yeah. And, well, all the preps are playing. So they're scared of the ball, always screaming at it
1. Default Chapter

YGO Pep Rally  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own it so....just yeah....don't sue. (We're lazy, ok?!)  
  
Summary: Title says all. My friend is helping.  
  
Ch.1 intro intro intro introduction! Like, duh!  
  
So enjoy this, read & review and all that shit. My friend is helping me with this. We got this idea from a REALLY BORRING "football" game. Y'know 'touch football'? Yeah. And, well, all the preps are playing. So they're scared of the ball, always screaming at it , ect. And our pep rallies are  
  
INCREDIBLY boring and nobody really gives a crap about them. Sad, huh?  
  
So its a 'normal' day for the YGO cast. Teachers sayin 'blah, blah, blah,' until one word caught  
  
Tea's interest...'pep rally'  
  
"Class, in one week we are going to have a pep rally, consisting of the long awaited cheerleading compition." Cue roar from all the horny boys. Then the bell rang signaling the end of the day and when Tea would walk home with the YGO gang.  
  
"So, Tea, you're like a wannabe cheerleader...why don't you like invite your 'boyfriends' to like join the competition, or are you too scared?" The most preppiest cheerleader in the whole wide world, Vivian, said to Tea.  
  
"Tea is not a wannabe cheerleader!" Yami said in Tea's defense.  
  
"Yeah! I'm not! and I will beat you...all of you wannabe cheerleaders!"  
  
"Ugh! Fine by me! And if you loose you have to never think of being one of us again...EVER. If you win then you'll take my place as cheerleading captain."  
  
"You're on Vivian!"  
  
"Tea..." Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, and Yami said all in unison.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! You'll love it! It's cheerleading!"  
  
"It's for GIRLS!" Joey said in horror.  
  
"Yeah, well FYI Joey, it can be for boys, too. And I will be your coach!"  
  
"But Tea...I mean I don't think this is a good idea." Ryou said timidly.  
  
"We'll be in our millennium items..." the Yamis started  
  
"GUYS! THIS IS A TEAM EFORT!" Tea screeched.  
  
"Awwww maaaan." Yami complained  
  
"This is fuckin weak." Bakura stated  
  
"No shit Bakura." Marik said followed with a well place punch in the face by our very PO'd tomb robber.  
  
"And in front of everybody! This is going to ruin my rep!" Tristan said.  
  
"You have a rep?" Joey starts but Tea screams right in everyone's ear,  
  
"No put downs! We are a team and therefore need rules. I'll think them up and you boys get a goodnight's sleep. You're gonna need it. Tomorrow's Saturday, we'll practice at my house."  
  
"Tea...are we gonna have to wear those skirts?" Yugi asked the question of doom...  
  
"...." Tea ran off to her house singing some song from "Bring it On" and leaving the boys to take her silence for a dreaded 'yes'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R, please. 


	2. The Sacred Affrimation of Cheerleading

YGO Pep Rally – Chappie 2 – The Sacred Affirmation Of Cheerleading!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own YGO, just the idea for this ficcy.  
  
Author's Note: We decided to put this in script form. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teá: Ok boys, now that you're all rested up-  
  
Duke:*yawn* So sleepy.  
  
Teá: Ah…right. Alright boys! This is our "Sacred Affirmation Of Cheerleading!"  
  
In Cheerleading we dare to be different-  
  
Yamis: YEAH!  
  
Teá: If you don't shut up and take this seriously you will be our models for the outfits!  
  
Yamis:…  
  
Teá: Now I'll have to start over again and every time you interrupt me I will start over…  
  
All boys: *thoughts* We'll see about that…  
  
Teá: Okay, this is our affirmation, which is adapted from "Don't Quit" by Mychal Wynn and our school's AVID Program, but we, or rather, I made it for cheerleading-  
  
Marik: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Teá: Marik! Get ready to swing them hips, boy!  
  
Marik:…oh Ra.  
  
Malik: heheheheheheh.  
  
Teá: Malik, we don't laugh at other's faults! So, Malik, you doin' it to!  
  
Yugi: QUIT TRYIN' TO BE IN THE BLACKNESS!  
  
Yami: ….hi-kar-i?  
  
Bakura: We know you strange in all Yugi…but-  
  
Ryou: STOP TRYIN' TO BE GHETTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: o…kay wow.  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP YOU DAMN PAKISTANI!  
  
Malik: Excuse me, boy! I ain't no damn Pakistani! I'm Egyptian! Mmm-hmm!  
  
Yugi: Oh no he didn't!  
  
Malik: Oh yeah I did! What'cha gonna do 'bout it shrimpy?!  
  
Seto: BOYS BOYS!  
  
All : *look at him*  
  
Seto: You…are…aren't ya?  
  
(Dumm Dumm Dumm…wait…dumb dumb dumb)  
  
Teá: HEY!  
  
Yugi: Hoe!  
  
Teá: YUGI! Sit in the corner!  
  
Yugi: Make me you hoe!  
  
Teá: Don't make me come over there!  
  
Yugi: I wish you would.  
  
Ryou: Don't go there girlfriend! *snap*  
  
All: *silent*  
  
Ryou: I'm tired of all of you-  
  
Bakura: Booo! Down in front!  
  
Teá: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID FREAKS!  
  
Yugi: What about friendship?  
  
Teá: Well if this is how you feel about cheerleading…screw our friendship! This is over!  
  
Ryou:*jumps in the air* YES!  
  
Teá: Ryou!  
  
Ryou: I mean…darn.  
  
Malik: But Teá, you need us remember?  
  
Teá: Oh yeah. So…starting with the affirmation…again. In cheerleading we dare to be different when all around us seek conformity.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Teá:*sigh* In cheerleading we dare to seek new and greater challenges  
  
Kaiba: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!  
  
Teá: In cheerleading we dare to encounter obstacles when all around us avoid conflict.  
  
Marik: WHY?!  
  
Teá: In cheerleading we dare to have faith when all around us are doubting-  
  
Yami: BELIVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS!  
  
Bakura: Shut up you Ra-damn pharaoh!  
  
Teá: In cheerleading we dare to remain strong when all around us are weakening.  
  
Joey: *raises hand* I'M STRONGER THAN YESTERDAY! ('singing' to Brittany Spears "Stronger')  
  
Teá: o…k…In cheerleading we dare to continue when all around us are quitting  
  
Yugi: My Grandpa! I won't give up! I'll get you Pegasus! I'll win every duel…I mean cheerleading…competition…thingy!  
  
Teá: Whatever, In cheerleading we dare to see possibilities when all around us see only the impossible.  
  
Ryou: YEAH! Like Bakura being the impossible…  
  
Bakura: See the possibilities, Ryou! See them? DO YOU SEE THEM, RYOU?!  
  
Ryou:…yes, Bakura.  
  
Teá: In cheerleading we dare to dream even if no one dreams with us….anyone have anything to randomly say? ANYONE-  
  
Tristan: I BELIVE IN THE HEART OF THE TALKING MUSHROOMS!  
  
Teá: Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? Wait till I give you guys the 'Cheerleading Code of Conduct'.  
  
All Boys:…what's that?  
  
Teá:*sigh* The rules.  
  
Bakura: There is rules?!   
  
Marik: I thought these were the rules!  
  
Teá: Well, there not! *walks away* Now I have to find those rules…  
  
Seto: Now that girl has too much time on her hands.  
  
Tristan: Who comes up with these things.  
  
Yami: Dare I ask…what about the skirts?  
  
Ryou: Oh dear…look what Teá has…  
  
All boys: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, that's enough.  
  
Now, readers, do you want the gang to LOOSE or WIN? Please write which one you prefer in your review. 


End file.
